Musa Missing
by Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna
Summary: Musa lost her mother at a young age. But when her mother comes in her dreams and tells her the secret to bring loved ones back, everything changes!
1. Chapter 1: Morning of Mystery

Winx Stories: Musa Missing

Chapter One: Morning of Mystery

Musa's Point of view

Its 06:30, I sigh as I peer at the crimson sunrise. My roommate, Tecna is breathing deeply from across the room. I swing my legs off the bed and pull out an old photo from under my pillow. It is of my mom and me when I was little.

"Oh mom," I sigh as Flora stumbles into the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Asks Flora with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, just missing mom," I say with a grimace on my face.

"I'm going to grab a bite, want something?" The nature fairy quotes.

"Nah, I'm going to Melody today, I'll get something there," I shrug, as Flora leaves. I didn't tell her about the nightmare, yet she is my friend.

Flashback

Mom: "Musa, Musa, come to me, my sweet daughter,"

Me: "Mom, is it really you?"

Mom: "Yes, dearest Musa, it is me. I have found a way for us to be together again,"

Me: "Really! I'll do anything… MOM!"

End of Flashback

Oh, I need to tell someone. I walk over to my roommate's bed and shake her harshly.

"Tecna, Tecna WAKE UP!" I yell, as my best friend sits up suddenly.

"What is it, Musa?" The technology fairy questions as I withdraw my arm from her shoulder.

"Just a nightmare," I muttered wearily.

"Here, tell me about it," My best friend gestures to the bed and pulls out her phone.

Hope you guys enjoyed, I know it was short but next chapter will be up soon! No rude comments, this is my first FanFiction and I am rather nervous. :-)


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

Chapter Two: Explanations

Normal POV (Point of view)

Musa sat down on the bed, grateful for the support from her friend.

"What did you see?" asked Tecna with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I saw my mom at the Song Warf on Melody. She was talking to me, then everything went pitch-black and she disappeared with a loud cackle," Musa replied anxiously. Had her mum really been talking to her? Suddenly, the scanner broke through her thoughts.

"Scanning complete. Type of source found: Telepathic link by unidentified life-form," the gadget spoke in a robotic voice.

"Is this the message?" asked the pink-haired fairy.

A hologram of Musa's dream appeared. It was exactly as Musa remembered.

"That's it!" yelled Musa in her anxious excitement. This sudden noise brought Bloom, Aisha and Flora running in.

"You ok? We thought we heard a yell," Bloom asked.

"Yes, we were just doing some research," muttered Musa again.

"It's alright Musa, we understand how you must feel," Flora's soothing voice cooed.

"Next time, give me an alarm, people!" Stella shouted from her dorm. A moment later, she stormed in, clutching a crimson pillow and a magenta dressing-gown round her slim waist.

"Sorry Stella, Musa had a telepathic dream and we were just trying to figure out who sent it," said Aisha, her voice calm.

"Oh. Sorry Musa, didn't mean to be angry," Stella gave the music fairy a hug.

"No problem, Stell," Musa smiled, all bitter arguments forgotten.

"Now, are we going to digitalize this dream or not?" burst out Tecna, her impatient voice making the girls jump.

"Sorry," they all said with a grimace, and turned to look at the gadgets.

After what seemed hours of busy observation, Tecna managed to find a source lying behind the message.

"It appears the message was actually truly send form your mother, Musa," Tecna stated, turning her machinery off. From what she had gathered, Musa was very distressed.

"I think I'll go get changed now, I need to get to Melody by 11," Musa smiled.

"Bye Musa!" The five fairies waved as their friend went into the bathroom.

Hope you enjoyed this second chapter; I worked really hard on it. No rude comments, please.


	3. Chapter 3: Silence from Melody

Chapter Three: Silence from Melody

Musa's POV

As I locked the door on the bathroom, something strange happened. The darkness in the dream was surrounding me, it was nearly claustrophobic.

"Who's there?" I demanded, turning around to see where the darkness was coming from.

"You will set me free, dear child, I promise," My mom's voice said through the darkness. Suddenly it all disappeared.

"Okay, so, that was just weird," I murmured. In the face of the mysterious darkness, I carried on changing in to my everyday clothes (a white shirt under a grey and maroon coat and a maroon tie; patterned plaid maroon skirts; a pink necklace with white polka-dots and my signature pigtails), waved goodbye to the rest of the Winx and set off on the bus to Melody.

After the space of 2-3 hours, I arrived home. But the first thing I noticed was the music. It had completely stopped. I walked on; intent on seeing my mom's grave, just to make sure she was safely home. I arrived at the grave, and laid a set of floral leaves Flora had given me when I left Alfea. I stood there for what seemed hours, even though it was just seconds. The music was still absent. Even the wind had disappeared. Then I saw it. It was very suddenly, but slowly enough for me to see it. A dark figure rose up from the grave.

"Ahh, at last, you have come to rescue me, my dear child. I have waited so long. Now it is time for me to rise again, with your body as my source of life!"

"Never!" I screamed "Magic Winx Believix!" I watched as a magenta tank top with the left strap holding it up; a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around my neck connects to the bosom area; my magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind my waist; a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves; ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels; a magenta pink band in my hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of my head. Lastly, my wings, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside are morphed in to the music notes style I know so well.

"Musa, Fairy of Music!" I yelled, and at that point, the battle began.

"Harmonic Attack!" I yelled, as the dark figure tried to get closer.

"Stereo Crash!" I screamed, my powers weakening as the darkness surrounded me one more.

"You are no match for me, dear Musa. Now I shall take your body and rule the magic dimension as I have always desired to!"

"Never!" I yelled again, my vision becoming weak, "I will never let you get away with this!"

"I already have," the dark figure said, and with the pain hurting me too bad, I collapsed and felt no more.

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter tonight!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Evil Revealed

Chapter Four: The Evil Revealed

Normal POV

Aisha watched some freshmen students on the quad. The mystery of Musa's dream puzzled her. She decided to go and find Flora, and see what she was doing.

"Flora, are you in here?" she asked the room, looking to see where her best friend was.

"Aisha? Hold on a second…Ahh!" cried Flora, stumbling over her Daylily Tendril plant*.

"You ok Flora? Has Tecna got a message from Musa yet?" Aisha walked over to the brunette and pulled her to her feet.

"Oh, thanks Aisha. I haven't heard from Tecna yet, but you can go find her. Bloom's with her too," answered Flora, "I'm going to organize these plants!"

"See you Flora; don't forget about dinner with the guys tonight!" Aisha waved as she left the dorm.

_Meanwhile…_

Musa sat there, rubbing her head. What happened? Her memory was clouded. She was in her Believix, but her power seemed to be generating from somewhere else. She stood up. As she did so, a voice she did not recognize spoke:

"Ahh, now I am free,"

Worried, Musa turned round, but before she could speak, a change came over her, making the last of her magic, weak as it was, disappear. Her eyes were now a ghostly blue, her clothes black and tattered. Her heart had turned dark.

"Now," she spoke, using the same voice as before, "I, Dark Musa, shall rule the magic dimension, starting with destroying those annoying little fairies that call themselves the Winx. Then I will have ultimate power over those who defied me!" she cackled as she flew off, her laugh echoing behind her.

_Back at Alfea…_

"Bloom, Tecna? Are you here?" asked Aisha, her dark hair brushing the walls as she strode into the dormitory.

"Aisha? Oh good, we were hoping one of you would come," Tecna greeted her, revealing where she and Bloom had been sitting on her bed.

"You got any clues on who send Musa's dream?" Aisha questioned, coming to a stop by Tecna's desktop.

"No, but we think it might have been a trap," Bloom added worriedly.

"We should go warn her then!" yelled Aisha, her fear finally breaking over her apparently calm nature.

"We know. We thought it might come to this," Tecna muttered grimly.

"I'll go warn the girls, tell them about our suspicions," Bloom said, already striding out of the room.

_A few minutes later…_

"Flora, are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Aisha

"I think at least one of us should stay behind, in case Musa gets back and worries," Flora reminded her calmly, "I can contact you with this," she pointed to her left arm**.

"Bye Flora, see you later," the Winx waved, teleporting themselves using their Zoomix.

_After an hour or so…_

Flora POV

"I think I'll call Helia and let him know what's happening, "I said to myself, sitting on my bed and dialing the number of my beloved boyfriend. He answered after one ring.

"Flora? How are you?" Helia's hologram appeared.

"I'm great, thanks," I smiled, Helia always makes me smile.

"Where are the rest of the girls? I can't hear Stella behind you," he said, smiling as well.

"Oh, they went to go find Musa, she went to Melody this morning," I didn't tell him what Tecna and Bloom thought in case Riven was nearby, listening in.

"Well, I hope they will be back for tonight, see you at the Frutti Music Bar!" Helia smiled again, but his smile faltered this time, "Where did you say Musa was again?"

"She is on Melody, why?" I asked, panicking at the look on my boyfriend's face.

"Behind you," he whispered, and then hung up.

"Helia? What's going…?" Flora turned around and saw just why Helia had worried. There was Musa, but looking alarmingly different. Her Believix transformation was activated, but ripped and black; her eyes were a ghostly blue and I immediately knew something was odd.

"M-Mu –Musa?" I asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Oh, I am not your friend, Flora! I am Dark Musa; the evil flame of which is often called immortal darkness is in my heart. I have come to murder you and your friends as revenge for foiling my plans! But not this time!" the evil Musa screamed.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, "Magic Winx, Harmonix!"

My pink and green Harmonix outfit swirled around me, my hair styled itself into a loose ponytail.

"Flora, Fairy of Nature!" I shouted.

"Oh, the little fairy thinks she can beat me!" the Musa jeered, "Harmonic Attack!"

"Green Growth!" I yelled, but my magic was not strong enough to hold her back.

"Stereo Crash!" Dark Musa yelled.

"Fall Vortex!" I screamed, but this time, my magic flickered and died. I was powerless.

"Magical Echo!" the Dark Musa screamed, and as the last spell hit me, I fell unconscious.

Key

*This is a plant I named up, just letting you know

** In Season 5, if the Winx are on different planets, they use a type of bracelet to talk to the others. Just letting you know, for those who have not seen Season 5.

**This is the end of another chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath of the Fight

Chapter Five: The Aftermath of the Fight

Flora POV

_The Next Day…_

I lay on the floor by my bed in Alfea, wondering why I was there. Suddenly, I sat up; panicking as all memories from the day came flooding back.

"Musa!" I screamed, remembering the harsh look in her eyes as she had attacked me. I began to yell the names of my best friends, forgetting that they had gone to find Musa on Melody.

"Aisha! Bloom! Stella! Tecna!" I shouted, but my only answer was silence. Then I noticed that there was a note, flying towards me.

"Livvy!" I yelled joyfully. The tiny pixie sat on my knee and began to read me the letter she was delivering. Here is what it said:

_Reading..._

The Nature Fairy,

I have taken over your best friend, Musa's body. You little friends are subject to my torture, their magic being drained from them. If you dare take one step on my planet Evil, you will perish!

Dark Musa, Your merciless enemy.

_Finish reading..._

I finished reading the letter. Livvy and I sat there, in silence. Then, I found myself speaking.

"I'm going to find them! The letter says they are trapped in somewhere called Evil. Do you know where that is?" I turned to Livvy. She reluctantly nodded her head.

"Evil is one of the most dangerous planets in the Magic Dimension. It is full of Shadow Myths, who make you weak and defenseless and Broken Spheres, which attack you with your own powers. It is very dangerous to go there, yet I see you are determined," she sighed.

"How do I get there?" I asked. I was desperate to find my friends and rescue Musa.

"I don't know for definite, but let's go to Pixie Village and get the key to the gate" Livvy suggested.

"Great! Let's go! Magic Winx, Zoomix!" I smiled, disappearing from where I stood.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, I like reading all your helpful comments but please no rude comments.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Pixies' Horror

Chapter Six: The Pixies' Horror

Normal POV

_Pixie Village…_

Flora was blinking in the sudden sunlight. Livvy was zooming around near her shoulder, smiling.

"Where should we go?" asked Flora.

"I think we should...AARRGH!" Livvy screamed as several more pixies flew straight into her, knocking her down.

"Chatta?!" Flora exclaimed, clutching her bonded pixie tightly.

"FLORA!" the pixies screamed, all of them had noticed her.

"Where are the other girls?" Tune asked.

"Umm…," Flora sighed, "Musa got possessed and the others are being drained of their powers on a planet called Evil. That's why we're here. We need the key to Planet Evil,"

"EVIL! Did you say…?" Tune whispered, her huge eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sure she will be ok, Tune. Right now, we need to find the key for Flora," Chatta comforted.

_Meanwhile on Evil…_

"Ouch, my head,"

Tecna murmured, trying to remember where she was. Then, as she took in the sight of her surroundings, she realized she wasn't alone. The rest of her friends were there too. Stella was crumpled up on the ground; Aisha was whispering to herself; Bloom was hugging her knees. She saw that Flora was missing.

"Don't worry girls, Flora will save us," she spoke, using the last of her energy, and then fainted.

_Back at the Pixie Village…_

Lockette had lead Flora to the tree of portals. She stopped, and then pointed at a key hole some twelve feet above Flora.

"I will come with you, but you have to minimize yourself in order to enter," she smiled.

"Oh, of course," Flora sighed, "Flora Mini Winx!"

"Let's go!" Lockette dragged Flora up and through the key hole.

_After an hour or so of looking …_

"Flora, I found it!" shrieked Lockette, holding up a small, twisted looking key.

"Well Done Lockette!" Flora smiled, zooming out of the tree. The look on her face was triumphant as she listened to all the pixies playing.

"Looks like I better get to work," Flora grimaced, "I have to go, but I will rescue the Winx!" she said to the now silent crowd of pixies.

"Bye Flora! Good Luck!" they yelled as the nature fairy disappeared into thin air.

**I hope you enjoyed, next chapter out very soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness Within

Chapter Seven: Darkness Within

Normal POV

Flora arrived on Evil. The first glimpse of the place made her spine shiver. There were wilting trees, torn up roots and poisonous looking flowers.

"The nature's pain is so horrible!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, scrapping noises nearby made her come to her senses.

"Hello…?" she whispered, peering through the mist. A Rock monster lunged at her, an ear-splitting noise coming from it.

"Aarrghh! Magic Winx, Harmonix!" Flora shouted, her hair forming a loose ponytail whilst her clothes swirled around her.

"Flora, Fairy of Nature!"

"Green Growth!" she yelled, temporarily trapping the monster. She began to fly away, the battle was too dangerous; Rock monsters can destroy fairies with one hand. Then, the monster broke free.

"Oh no! HELP!" she screamed as the monster grasped at her flowing locks, "HELIA!"

A Red Fountain ship had landed some five feet ahead of her. There, urging her on, was her beloved boyfriend.

"Come on Flora!" The rest of the Specialists yelled while Helia shot the monster, "Let's go!"

The ship soared over the finally dead monster, heading for a large cavernous cave. That was the lair of Dark Musa.

_A few minutes later…_

They landed in front of the giant lair, Helia manning the landing gear.

"Come on guys, we have to go save Musa!" yelled Riven.

"How did you…?" exclaimed Flora.

"Oh, Tecna managed to send Timmy a message telling him what happened so we decided to come rescue you," Helia smiled.

"They're OK? Thank goodness!" Flora relaxed, but her smiled faltered when Sky looked down

"Bloom and the others are very weak, Tecna only managed to send us a ten second message. We don't know if they are still conscious or… even alive," he muttered, "Brandon, NO- AHHHHH!"

Brandon had stood on a trap. The Specialists and Flora found themselves hurtling down, down, down…

**I hope you enjoy it, next chapter out soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue Mission

Chapter Eight: Rescue Mission

Flora POV

I shook my head as I woke up. Looking around, I only saw Riven. It seemed that I had just fallen onto the earth in exhaustion. There was a large bottomless chasm where Brandon had set the trap off.

"HELIA!" I screamed, for my beloved boyfriend had disappeared, "NO! Riven, we have to save them!"

"It's no use Flora, were on our own," Riven sighed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I forgot we were looking for your girlfriend,"

"No worries, let's go," Riven grimaced, walking alongside me.

_In the dungeons of Dark Musa's Lair…_

Bloom POV

"Girls? Are you ok?" I questioned anxiously, peering through the impenetrable darkness.

"I'm OK Bloom," a faint voice muttered from a few feet away.

"Tecna?! Is that you?"

"Yep, it's me. I managed to send Timmy a message; the rest of the specialists, Flora and him are coming to rescue us," Tecna murmured. I panicked at the weakness of her voice; she was normally so tough and logical.

"Guys? I didn't remember a dungeon on our list of places to search,"

"AISHA?!" Tecna and I yelled.

"Yeah, I'm here. Stella's here too, she just worried about her clothes," Aisha's voice faintly traveled towards us.

"I feel so weak," I cried, a plea in my voice that Tecna understood.

"Winx, our energy is being drained from us by these chains binding us," Tecna stated, "We need to get out of here, otherwise we will lose our powers forever,"

"Don't panic Winx," I calmed, "Flora and the boys will rescue us,"

Tecna POV

Suddenly, the door to the dungeons opened. It was Dark Musa.

"Come,"

She dragged Bloom and Stella off, their screams mingling with Dark Musa's laughs.

"NO! You won't get away with this!" I screamed, as the door slammed shut again, leaving myself and Aisha in total darkness once more.

"We have to warn Flora" Aisha's calm voice wobbled

I sent a message to Flora, warning her that Bloom and Stella were gone.

"Don't worry Aisha, they're going to be fine, and Flora will save us," I whispered, "Everything's going to be alright,"

_In the dining room of Dark Musa's Lair…_

Normal POV

Bloom and Stella were thrust onto the floor harshly.

"What do you want with us?" Bloom demanded

"Oh, nothing from you. Except maybe your BODIES," she cackled, as two of the Ancestral Witches floated into their bodies and possessed the two fairies.

"Now, I shall rule!" she screamed, "Rise up now, my sisters, for we shall have the ultimate power for once and no little fairy can stop us!"

_Back in the dungeons of Dark Musa's Lair…_

Tecna POV

I had finished listening to the rampage upstairs. My mind was churning; Dark Musa was one of the Ancestral Witches!

"I must warn Flora,"

For the third time, a message was sent to an outsider, but this time, there was an answer.

"AISHA! LISTEN!" I yelled as Flora's calm but determined voice floated to us.

"Tecna, umm," she paused, "Timmy, Helia and the rest of the boys are stuck in a chasm, Riven is here with me and…" the intercom hesitated again, "I think he is very distraught, he really cares about Musa,"

"We know Flora, we are really worried too, but we need you to tell us what to do," I asked, putting my organization skills in action.

"Ok, so, if Bloom and Stella are possessed like Musa, then I will attack them, Riven will try and get the witch out of Musa like Sky did Bloom, then you two need to put your magic together and try and transport to me,"

"We're on it!" Aisha yelled, already getting into convergence position

"Good! See you in five minutes outside of the Lair,"

Her voice disappeared, and all was silent.

**That's the end of another Chapter! I'm sorry it took a long time, I got grounded but never mind, I'm back!** **Next Chapter soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle Against Darkness

Chapter Nine: The Battle against Darkness

**Okay so, before I start, I have a lot of apologies to make. I'm so sorry that I ignored FanFiction for the past three months. Even though I was on holiday, I was so busy doing things, I had literally no time to be on here. Sorry if I upset you, but a huge thank you to the patient fans who have suffered this long wait. To make it up to you, this chapter will be extremely long, so sit tight and enjoy! Plus, if I make loads of mistakes, apologies because I have been struggling with my typing for a little while. But enough talking, let's get to the chapter you have all been waiting for!**

Flora POV

As I hung up, I searched for Aisha and Tecna. There was no need; however, they had organized themselves into battle position behind me, just east of the ruby moon. Riven gave them a small glance, then turned to face me again.

"We've got your back, Flora!" Tecna smiled, her hands clenched tightly into fists

Aisha noticed two black figures soaring overhead

"Oh no, that must be Dark Bloom and Dark Stella!"

"Get going Riven! This is no time to hesitate!" Tecna yelled

"Okay, I'm going!" muttered Riven, grimacing as he ran south back towards the lair and the chasm. Now we were all in position, it was time to get down to battle.

"Aisha, let's transform!" Tecna yelled, as I was already in my Harmonix.

Tecna POV

"Magic Winx, Sirenix!" Aisha and I yelled, watching as our hair lengthened and our ribbons appeared on our arms

"Tecna, Fairy of Technology!"

"Aisha, Fairy of Waves!"

Flora POV

Now the battle could commence, even though I couldn't help feeling slightly jealous looking at their Sirenix powers. Musa and I had yet to please destiny and earn the power of Sirenix. Musa was still a Believix fairy, but that was only because she had not completed the act of courage yet. However, I turned my thoughts away and concentrated at the now threatening Dark Sirenix fairies. They were exactly as we remembered them, but their clothes were black and ripped whilst their eyes were pale and ghostly red.

"Oh look Stella; those little fairies think that their pathetic fairy powers can stop us!" Dark Bloom shrieked

"I thought we were done with you lot! Besides, your power doesn't even match ours!" Dark Stella cackled, indicating my Harmonix power, ignoring Tecna and Aisha behind me. I felt a pang of anger, which determined me even more. With this thought in mind, I shouted,

"You can't take over our friends, witches! We have courage!"

"Oh yeah, like we really believe that! This time, we have a little help from some people you know!" Dark Bloom snarled, creating holograms of Musa, Bloom and Stella as we knew them.

"No! You won't get away with this! Fall Vortex!" I yelled.

"Too easy! Dancing Flames! You're going to have to try harder than that to beat me, Nature girl!" Dark Bloom smirked, my attack making no damage.

"Flora, keep back, I'll distract them! Neon Splice!"

Tecna's spell hit Dark Stella from behind.

"Good one, Tecna! My turn, Naiad's Attack!" Aisha yelled, but her attack was also diverted by Dark Bloom.

"Desist, Winx! Your attacks will not affect us! We have more power than you have ever dreamed of!" Dark Stella screamed, but Aisha was on to her.

"Neptune's Sting! Take that!"

"Winx, we are losing energy fast. Those chains really drained us," Tecna stated, but began to take on Dark Bloom.

"That's right, fairies; you will soon be left with no power at all!" Dark Bloom yelled, as another attack bounced off her burning shield.

"Winx, stay back. I think I have a plan," I muttered.

"Okay Flora, but we will be right behind you to carry on if you fail,"

"Really nice, Tecna, that's one way to make her feel great," Aisha grimaced, but did as I asked. Now I had a free shot of Dark Bloom and Dark Stella.

"Oh no, the Winx left Flora behind! Well, well, it seems they finally realized how weak you are," the two witches screamed at me, "Now, we will finish you off! Say goodbye, Nature Girl!"

"No! I call upon the thoughts of all nature, the plant and trees, come to me, and combine your nutrients with my power, I ask you to help me, please!" I cried, a strong feeling in my veins, throbbing as if they would explode. Suddenly, a white light surrounded me, making me feel stronger,

"What's happening to me?! What…?"

Suddenly, I was transforming, a green ribbon tied itself round my lower arm whilst a pair of green and hot pink seashell wings appeared on my back. I was a Sirenix Fairy!

"Flora, Fairy of Nature!" I shouted, a determined yet surprised look on my face as the battle scene came back into view.

"Flora, you did it! You transformed into a Sirenix Fairy!" Tecna and Aisha screamed, delighted looks on their faces.

"You're right! Now, you two are going to suffer from me! Flower of Sirenix!" I put all my energy into my last attack as it hit both of the witches. They screamed and yelled as a white light surrounded them, and then suddenly, they disappeared, their screams still ringing in my ears. The Ancestral Witches were gone, but where were Bloom and Stella?

"Winx! What happened? Wait, Flora! You got Sirenix?!" Bloom smiled

"Bloom! Stella! You guys are alright! Yeah, I know, but-"

"We need to go save Musa and our boyfriends!" Stella finished, already flying south, but stopping by the chasm.

"BRANDON!"

"What! Stella is everything okay… HELIA!" I cried as I flew into Helia's open arms, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"Flora! We tried to contact you, but Timmy's monitor said you were in battle, and wow! You got Sirenix!" he smiled, returning the kiss passionately.

"Um, you guys, sorry to break up the reunion, but Riven needs our help!" Tecna stated, blushing as Timmy as we all began to run (in our case, fly) towards the looming ghostly cave.

_Meanwhile, in the lair of Dark Musa…_

Dark Musa POV

"Well, well, so the annoying Nature Girl destroyed my sisters! I will get her! But first, to deal with this intruder… oh look at that! It seems it is that fool, Riven, I believe? He will suffer dearly for daring to come here! Now, I will unleash my real fury for being kept locked up so long!"

Riven POV

As soon as I left the girls, I ran as fast as I could to Dark Musa's Lair. 'Dark Musa' I thought, telling myself that I needed to get to her before she did something else to stop Flora, Aisha and Tecna succeeding. Every time I imagined Musa's reaction if I was to save her, it didn't make me feel any better, so I thought about the battle tactics I learnt in battle and defense class. That made me even more determined, so I ran faster. After a short amount of minutes, I arrived at the spooky lair.

"Riven, come on dude, it's just your possessed girlfriend, nothing to be scared of" I said aloud, and with that, I took one step into the pitch-black darkness and then ran on into a large dining room, draped with cobwebs and with a very familiar pale figure sitting at a table with a crystal ball. However she looked very different. Her Believix form was activated, but it was black and ripped, and her eyes were a ghostly red.

"Ah, so I see you have come alone. Did your friends send you? Because if they did, send them a message…"

"I'm not here to surrender, witch! I'm here to rescue my girlfriend! Now let her go!" I yelled, drawing my sword.

"So, you wish to fight me? So why wait? Harmonic Attack!" Dark Musa screamed, using Musa's spells against me. I was knocked to the ground, but just when I was about to get up, she struck again.

"Oh no, I can't allow you to do that, boy! Once you join a battle against me, you can never leave it alive! Stereo Crash!"

"That spell is just so last year, take this, witch! Light Diamond!" a voice above me said. Next second, a hand reached out and pulled me up. The Specialists and the Winx had arrived.

"Thanks buddy," I said to Nabu, who had helped me up.

"No problem Riven, now, let's get down to action!" he smiled, and drew his staff. I smiled and got into position. However, before we could strike, Dark Musa cast a spell that fell upon all of us, making every move painful. However, I struggled with this, and managed to bring myself to a standing position.

"Musa! I know you can hear me! Please, find the good in you and break free! I know we argue a lot, and I know I say a lot of things that you don't agree with, but deep down, I love you! Please, I want to be there to protect you! I promise, nothing will ever come between us again!" I yelled, crying for the first time in years.

The figure in front of me looked down, and got ready to strike. I knew it hadn't worked, that all was lost, so I prepared for the darkness. But it never came. Instead, a white light appeared, and blinded us all, surrounding Dark Musa. Suddenly, it disappeared. But Musa was there in front of me, back to her usual self. Her lips touched mine before I could say anything. For a long moment, we stood there. Then we broke apart.

"Riven,"

I looked down, and saw Musa hugging me.

"Musa," I said, returning the hug.

Now, we had a lifetime ahead.

**So, here is the end of another chapter. I hope it was long enough; I really worked hard on it for about three days. Before you ask, no, this is not the end, there is more to come. But I hope you will like this for now. I promise that I will post the next chapter very soon, I felt so bad about not writing in ages. And also, I didn't get grounded this time; it was a matter of how much stuff I had to do. The last thing I have to say: Thank you magixben1124, for all your ideas and reviews, I couldn't have made this chapter without your help. The next chapter should definitely be up by Wednesday. Thank you all for being so patient.**


End file.
